


What if I lost you...?

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s04e18 Shooting Star, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If a dead bird had been what finally made Blaine pull his head out of his ass, maybe a prospect of another loss would be what would make Kurt do the same (set after "Shooting Star").</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/45570951314/what-if-i-lost-you</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if I lost you...?

“Hi dad! I’m sorry I haven’t called you earlier but-“

“Kurt?”

“Dad?”

“Son, just sit down and don’t freak out”

***

His dad had spoken with such a calm voice, breathing steady so differently from Kurt’s rapid inhales and exhales, telling him there’d been an accident at McKinley. Shooting. Kurt’s mind had gone black instantly, his heart had stopped as if he had died and he had been fully prepared to do that if someone had gotten hurt, someone…

He bought a plane ticket, didn’t even bother with packing any bags, just needing to get to Lima as soon as possible. Despite his father’s assurance that yes, Blaine was fine, a little shaken but safe and in one piece, he had to see Blaine for himself.

God if anything had happened to him…

He was leaving school with Tina and Sam when Kurt pulled his dad’s old track on the parking lot. The older boy nothing but stormed out of the car, almost pulling the door off the hinges how much force he did it. with

Blaine spotted him right away, brows furring in confusion. Tina looked alarmed but Sam gently pulled her away, saying a quick “goodbye” to the smaller boy.

“Kurt?”

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine, just needing to make sure Blaine was fine, to hold him close, to feel the warm of his body against his own. God he was so tiny. It seemed like it was so easy to hurt him, so easy to make Blaine disappear from Kurt’s life-

The taller boy shivered violently, clinging to his best friend close, breathing in his scent.

Then he remembered why he didn’t know about Blaine’s condition directly at the first place. Anger filled his limbs as he pushed Blaine away, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

“Blaine Devon Anderson, you irresponsible idiot, why on earth weren’t you picking up your phone?! I was sick worried about you, what if- what if-” Blaine tried to take him in his arms again, calm him down but Kurt wasn’t having any of that.

“Hey, it’s fine, I’m fine, Kurt, hush-“

“If anything happened to you, I-” Kurt’s voice broke at the end but he continued, slur of words finding their way out of his mouth.

“You can’t do this to me, Blaine, you can’! I can’t live without you, not now, not ever, I love you, I need you, I’m sorry, I love you-“

His hands reached out unconsciously, grabbing Blaine’s jaw and pulling him in closer, crushing their lips together. The shorter boy growled softly at the back of his throat, kissing back, the tip of his tongue licking across Kurt’s upper lip.

“I love you, Blaine” he repeated brokenly, pressing his forehead against Blaine’s.

“I love you, too. So much” Blaine breathed out against his parted lips.

“I can’t wait any longer, I don’t have to. We still need to sit down and talk but I’m ready. I love you and I’m so ready to be with you. Of course if you still want me”

“Of course I still want you. Like I could otherwise”

They stood like that, lost in each other’s embrace before Blaine broke the silence.

“Hey, Kurt?”

“Hmm?”

“If I had known being in danger would make you react like that, I would have jumped in front of a bus a long time ago”

Kurt slapped him on the back.

“Idiot”

“But you love me?”

Kurt sighed before smiling that one little smile that always made Blaine breathless, looking like Kurt couldn’t believe his heart belonged to such a dumbass but it was so full of fondness and love, butterflies bounced inside Blaine’s stomach as if they were on a caffeine rush.

“Yes, I _do_ love you”

They pulled apart but intertwined fingers that fit so perfectly together, finally in place, just like their hearts. They finally came home.


End file.
